Episode 475 (24th October 1978)
Joe discovers that Ted's bottle previously had poisonous chemicals and hadn't been cleaned, which caused Matt's collapse. Meanwhile, Vivian pushes Henry to live his life the way he wants and considers buying him out of Emmerdale Farm Ltd. and The Woolpack. Plot Dolly goes to the hospital with Matt. Amos asks Annie to ring the Hotten Courier and tell them not to expect a report from him this week due to his chicken pox. He also wants her to tell Henry to not get anybody to replace him behind the bar in his absence. Seth attempts to mend a fuse for Donald and bends his ear about the upcoming village show. After he's gone, Donald rings Annie to find out his involvement in it all as Seth is taking it very seriously. Vivian helps Henry out in The Woolpack. Dolly arrives to take over. Henry confides in Vivian that he's been thinking of leaving the village. Dolly receives news that Matt will be out of hospital tomorrow. Ted Williams collars Joe in the pub and explains that he'd forgotten to clean the sprayer Matt borrowed, and the last time it had been used it had contained poisonous chemicals. Joe realises that's what caused Matt to collapse. Later, Dolly's ecstatic when she receives a phone call from the hospital saying Matt will be fine and home by dinner time. She lets slip to Amos that Seth's son has chicken pox too. He works out that he's caught it from him and phones Henry to see if he knew. He's annoyed when he finds out he did know and didn't tell him. He also finds out that Dolly and Vivian have helped out in the bar and isn't pleased. Joe catches Trevor putting up barbed fencing and 'No Trespassing' signs on a path on Home Farm land. He mentions he saw one of Trevor's elderly tenants, Stan Beddows, in The Woolpack who is under the impression he wants him out. Trevor corrects him saying he wanted him to consider passing it on to a younger tenant. Vivian tells Henry he thinks he should leave the village and move abroad. Henry explains it wouldn't be easy as he has capital invested in The Woolpack and Emmerdale Farm. Vivian suggests buying him out. Henry agrees to think about it. Matt arrives home from hospital. Matt, Dolly and Paula have coffee at Emmerdale and discuss how she and Trevor are getting on in the village. Dolly's surprised to find out Trevor and Paula aren't married. Matt warns Paula not to be too public with the news as the villagers won't like it, particularly as Trevor already seems to be rubbing people up the wrong way. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Dolly - Katharine Barker *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Seth - Stan Richards Guest cast *Major Denyer - Kevin Stoney *Trevor - Michael Cadman *Paula - Phyllida Nash Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom, Front exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and attic, Yard *Unknown field Memorable dialogue Amos Brearly: "That's a funny way to be taken, going around kissing folk." Dolly Skilbeck: "I'll kiss you again if you're not careful. You must be getting better, you're complaining." Category:1978 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes